Legends:Nave de desembarque C-9979
A Nave de desembarque C-9979 também conhecido como Nave de desembarque da Federação do Comércio ou Nave de desembarque separatista, era uma nave de desembarque de grande porte construída pela Engenharia Haor Chall para o forças militares da Federação do Comércio, e mais tarde para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Quando a Federação do Comércio começou a planejar para criar suas forças militares, a Engenharia Haor Chall produziu um projeto de nave de desembarque que iria levar tropas e veículos terrestres a partir de naves de guerra para baixo até os planetas. Características A configuração do C-9979 foi escolhido devido à sua semelhança com as barcaças comerciais utilizadas pela frota mercante da Federação. A nave tinha quatro asas com uma envergadura de 370 metros. Estas asas eram removíveis, para que pudessem ser guardadas facilmente a bordo de naves de guerra maciças. Elas estavam ligadas por poderosos campos tensores para a fuselagem quando a embarcação era montada para uso. Mesmo as ligas metálicas mais fortes foram incapazes de suportar o peso da carga imensa dentro das asas, assim fazendo os campos tensores essenciais para a nave. Uma série de lojas de manutenção e reparação foram localizadas ao longo das asas dianteiras e também a manutenção dos componentes da força de assalto, particularmente droides de batalha precisando de manutenção após as batalhas. Campos tensores para a frente ligados as montagens firmes das asas à fuselagem e campos tensores montados nas asas impediram a envergaduras das mesmas, ao entrar em colapso sob pressão. Essas asas foram usadas para transportar veículos estacionados nos canais para capacidade de carga máxima. Cada um deles levava 11 MTTs que transportavam as tropas da linha de frente, 28 PACs para a implantação de tropas razoavelmente por trás das linhas de frente e 114 AATs para suporte veicular. Quando as naves de desembarque pousavam, esse veículos era guiados ao longo de trilhas de repulsores para a plataforma de preparo. Como o equipamento de manobra abordo dos veículos não era suficientemente preciso para transitar dentro dos limites apertados das zonas de garagem, sem causar danos, eles precisavam da assistência de faixas repulsoras. Em uma área de preparação eles eram rotacionados para a posição e agarrados por ganchos de transporte, que lhes traziam de ré e levavam para baixo para a rampa de desembarque, aos pés da nave. As C-9979 também podiam funcionar como portadores, segurando caças estelares droides [[Legends:Caça estelar droide classe Escaravelho|classe Escaravelho]] ou bombardeiros. Uma portadora, que trabalhou com Vana Sage no Sistema Eos, foi equipada com um hiperpropulsor. Por causa da sua carga pesada, a nave de desembarque tinha uma enorme capacidade de elevação antigravidade. Ela era controlada e operada por droides de batalha B1. Essas naves eram armazenadas em hangares de naves de guerra, onde eram montados, sofriam manutenção e eram reparados. Quando prontos para a implantação, eles eram carregados com veículos terrestres. Essas naves sempre eram armazenadas em uma condição sem carga para evitar o estresse estrutural e para que seus veículos pudessem passar por manutenção e reparo. História Durante a Invasão de Naboo, a Federação do Comércio implantou um grande número de C-9979 para o transporte de tropas e equipamento para as principais cidades de Naboo. Os cavaleiros Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi foram capazes de esgueirar-se até o planeta abordo dessas naves de desembarque. Elas foram implantadas em um padrão de três naves para invadir cidades diferentes. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, quando a Federação do Comércio empenhou suas forças para a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, eles foram usados para transportar tropas e equipamentos para planetas orbitados por Naves de batalha classe Lucrehulk, ou outras naves separatistas grandes, até inúmeros campos de batalha como Rhen Var e Thule. Três dessas naves de desembarque foram transportadas fixadas ao fundos dos [[Legends:Destróier leve classe Recusante|Destróieres leves classe Recusante]]. Eles foram mais tarde usados nas campanhas da Confederação em Teth e Rugosa. Um deles também foi visto em Maridun, quando o Lok Durd testou uma nova arma Essa variante da nave foi equipada com um Centro móvel de comando CSI, uma base que poderia ser desmontada e reconstruída, que quando era montado na nave de desembarque diminuía a capacidade de carga enormemente. Mais tarde na guerra, durante o massacre em Dathomir, General Grievous sob ordens do Conde Dookan, ordenou que uma nave de desembarque separatista fosse enviada para o planeta com um grande exército. Quando pousou, a nave implantou os droides de batalha e os tanques blindados de assalto. Esse exército droide elimou facilmente um pequeno grupo de Nightsisters. Durante a Batalha de Coruscant, um grande número de naves de desembarque C-9979 participaram no ataque no mundo capital da República, que viram o sequestro do Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Lá, eles descarregaram centenas de milhões de droides de batalha. Alguns foram destruídos por Yoda usando a Força. Essas naves também foram implantadas em Kashyyyk pela força de invasão durante a Batalha de Kashyyyk. Lá eles foram inicialmente camuflados com redes, aparentemente. A única variante conhecida desta nave de desembarque foi a Nave de desembarque C-9969. Nos bastidores A nave de desembarque teve sua primeira aparição no ''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma '' romance. Os primeiros desenhos conceituais para a nave de desembarque incluíam dirigíveis, como transportes que ejetavam carga em pods. Os desenhos finais de Doug Chiang foram baseadas em uma libélula. George Lucas gostou das semelhanças entre este projeto a um velho biplano, e aprovou nesse sentido. Aparições *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma '' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith!'' * * * * * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Ground Assault'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' * * * Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Classes de naves capitais Categoria:Classes de naves da Confederação Categoria:Produtos da Engenharia Haor Chall Categoria:Naves da Federação do Comércio Categoria:Classes de transportes de tropas